walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Commonwealth (Comic Series)
The Commonwealth is a group and a location who first appeared in Issue 173 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. The city of Commonwealth has advanced equipment and almost fifty thousand survivors living inside. It also has an event arena for different sports and concerts by survived musicians of the outbreak, whom the apocalypse made popular. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing about the Commonwealth prior to the apocalypse is known. Most of its citizens lived across the Midwestern United States. Post-Apocalypse Volume 29: Lines We Cross The Commonwealth first appear flashing a bright light at Michonne, Eugene, Magna, Yumiko, Siddiq and Juanita, yelling at the survivors to get their hands up. Volume 30: New World Order Eugene, Michonne, Magna, Yumiko, Siddiq and Juanita are taken to the Commonwealth by Lance Hornsby and his soldiers. Lance demands the survivors to reveal their identities and locations, which becomes difficult as Eugene resist on talking to him. Eugene demands Lance to take them to Stephanie, but Lance is resistant to do so. Michonne then asks if they could just do the interviews. As they do them, the people get to know each other better. Lance asks if they use extreme ways to survive, and uses an example of a man they received who covered himself in blood every day in order to survive. Michonne assures they have tried it only couple times but have not adapted to it. As Eugene still insists on meeting Stephanie, Lance then takes the group deeper in to the Commonwealth. On the way to the Commonwealth, one of the soldiers tells Michonne that Lance is "kind of a prick" but they need him to be one in order to survive. Soon, survivors encounter walkers. Lance puts a pin on that Eugene's crew have "nerves of steel" around the undead, and they continue their journey. Lance reveals that the Commonwealth is composed of nearly 50,000 survivors. While looking at the community's board for missing and/or lost loved ones. Michonne looks and sees a picture of herself signed by her lost daughter Elodie, tears stream down Michonne's face as she realizes that her daughter is most likely alive. Locations *Event arena *6th street *Wall of the Lost *Bakery *Interrogation traincart *Greenville Members *Pamela Milton (Leader) *Stephanie *Samuels *Frost *Lance Hornsby *Maxwell Hawkins *Matt *Elodie *Mercer *George *Kayla *Sebastian Milton *Fendersons *Almost 50,000 other survivors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims The Commonwealth have killed: *Numerous amounts of zombies. Appearances Comic Series Volume 29: Lines We Cross *Issue 173 Volume 30: New World Order *Issue 175 *Issue 176 *Issue 177 *Issue 178 *Issue 179 Trivia *The Commonwealth is by far the largest colony in the series, with a population of almost 50,000 residents. *The rifles used by the Commonwealth military appear to be FN FNCs, which is odd considering the FNC has never been used by any American or Canadian law enforcement or military organization. *The Commonwealth is one of the two communities located in Ohio, the other being Wellington. Category:Groups Category:The Commonwealth Category:Community